


Handy Spell [art, work safe]

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Art with storyline, Art with text, Fanart, Gen, Scary glowing eyes, Whopping great snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank goodness for that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Spell [art, work safe]

**Author's Note:**

> (the art is best viewed against a dark background)

  
Made for the “Reviving Severus *sighs*” fest for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)**severus_sighs** in 2012. Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.  
Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it!   
> Review = love!


End file.
